Kennar Tynes
DM Handle Sieve Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5'9" Weight: 160 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Amadicia Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 10 Paths and Disciplines: The Spring Primary Weapon: Sword and dagger Secondary Weapon: Throwing Knives Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History To those who did not know any better Kennar was a normal child. All of his life he was ordinary. There was absolutely nothing about him that stood out. He looked, acted, and played just like every other kid of his age though he possessed a darker side that few ever saw. From as early as he could remember he had known he was not like the others though he hid it well. Kennar had a knack for mischief but he was very discreet. Nobody thought twice about the ordinary unassuming boy who was overly polite to everyone. The light blinded fools never suspected him when unfortunate events occurred in their village. Everyone overlooked the kid who was just plain average. He hated being average. Growing up in Amadicia, Kennar took immense pleasure in scrawling the Dragon fang on the doors of people he disliked. Outwardly he liked everyone though inside was another matter. Most people sickened him. His soul was as black as a moonless night. He was a loner at heart but he forced himself to tolerate the company of others to keep the ruse. That is why nobody suspected him when his parent's small house burned down killing his entire family. Nobody thought to question the soot covered boy of 12 who wailed how he could not save his family. They offered him condolences, several of the fools even tried to take him in and care for him. Over the years his darker side occasionally leaked out though people dismissed it as the after effects of his family's demise. If ever anyone saw him talking to himself they quickly turned the other way feeling bad for the boy who lost his entire family. A close friend of his father, a clerk who lived in Amador employed him as an apprentice teaching him the necessary skills. His father's friend turned out to be a friend of the Dark. Amador became his playground. He was a clerk by day and a thief or troublemaker by night. He hated those fools who put everything in their belief in the light. Weaklings who thought the creator would protect them. Any person with half a brain would realize that the Great Lord of the Dark would conquer the world, it was inevitable. Those who served him faithfully would rise to positions of power. Some would even earn immortality. He planned on being one of the latter. The Whitecloaks in Amador were fools, they were even worse than the light-blinded idiots who thought the creator would save their miserable lives. They supposedly served the Light yet they did more of the Shadows work than he did. All anyone had to do is accuse another of being a Darkfriend and they were on the person like a pack of hounds. They would torture the fool until they admitted to being a Darkfriend when they were nothing of the sort. All it took was a rumor or the dragon's fang appearing on someone's door. The thought made him laugh maniacally. He soul was twisted beyond repair. By the time he turned twenty he had forgotten all the deaths he had caused. All the women he had tortured both physically and sexually. He had gained some notoriety among friends of the Dark since requests for his skills seemed in constant demand. Nobody except for his father's friend knew his identity though many Darkfriends knew of his handiwork. Well only his father's friend and those Darkfriends in positions of authority knew his identity. Everyone else just saw the unassuming clerk's apprentice who looked as if he could not hurt a fly. One day he would have a position of power and crush any who thought of him as average. He would show them, make them pay. Perhaps he would even earn immortality. He prayed to the Great Lord every day to let him continue to serve. On his twentieth name day he received a coded summons to make his way to a particular shop in Tar Valon. Maybe he would get to kill some of the witches. Growing up in Amadicia did not make him a fan of Aes Sedai. Even those rumored to be Black Ajah. For that matter he did not trust any woman. Women were the most vile creatures of all. Ooh they enjoyed your coin and your attention until they tired of it. He did not like being told no. That word did not exist for him. A dagger held to a throat followed up by threats of future repercussions usually got him what he needed. It is amazing what you could get someone to do if they feared for their life or that of one of their kin. He had killed a few of them for the pleasure of it. He did enjoy killing. And that is how Kennar found himself sitting on a barrel behind the candlemaker's shop waiting patiently for his new contact to arrive. Shortly after meeting his contact he was enrolled as a trainee for the Tower Guards. This did not sit well with him, he wanted nothing to do with the White Tower or the tiny little Darkfriend witch that he had to answer to. As small as she was she was very convincing and left him little doubt who was in charge. Flashing his throwing knives at her did not even phase her. He was close enough to kill her though she simply bound and gagged him with the one power then taught him a lesson that he would never forget as long as he lived. She caused him pain like he had never felt before. Pain so severe that he thought he would pass out, thought she would kill him on the spot. He had prayed again to the Great Lord to spare him. Either his prayers were answered or she must have had orders not to kill him for she let him live. Kennar took to the life of a trainee and acted the part of the model student. Those light-blinded fools had no idea that a Darkfriend trained amongst them. They were ignorant puffed up fools. He pondered on the murders in the yards but the tiny little witch would tell him nothing of it. Said it was none of his concern. How many murders had the girl committed before she was caught. It made him laugh that they had such a hard time catching her. What fools they were. They had probably been looking for some hulking brute until the girl made a misstep. He could have helped spring her though that little witch would not allow it. That little woman made his skin crawl. He would kill her one day, after he had his fun with her first. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard